Amy Skye
Amy Skye is core a member of the Universe Crew and one of its founding members. Amy is a sophomore college student, attending Pearlshore World University. Appearance Amy has green eyes (formerly light green) and has the color orange (formerly yellow) as her main body color. She wears an amber scarf which she is ever seen rarely without. Though despite not being as evident, Amy is slightly shorter than Paige or Amy, and is considered the shortest one among the main cast until the inclusion of Hinamaya later on. In her anime design that Red Tiger drew, Amy has long orange hair that reaches until her lower waist, which is slightly lighter compared to her body color in her stick figure art work. Her green eyes remain the same. Her amber scarf is notably larger and longer. She also wears either a white or light green hair band as shown in her artwork for Chapter IV. However, her recent artwork for Chapter VI shows her without it and her bangs are now overlapping her right forehead though her left forehead still has part of her bangs over it. Surprisingly she is a bit more "developed" than Paige though not as much compared to Jessie in her artwork. Personality History Amy's is mostly unknown. She met Jessie and Paige when they, along with other kidnapped children, were kept imprisoned in a human research lab as test subjects, with Amy being the research group's "most valuable subject" for unknown reasons. When the research lab was destroyed, Amy was rescued by Jessie and Paige and escaped with her. Since then she has stuck with the two and they have all been together going through town to town while keeping each other safe. Amy was the more easily frightened and weakest of the three, with Jessie helping guide and teach her while Paige acted as her protector. She followed the two in their choice to look out only for themselves and decided to stay with them when they reached an abandoned storage warehouse in Hope City which they eventually called home. By then she went along with Jessie and Paige as juvenile criminals, only looking out and caring for each other. Story 'Chapter I' 'Part 1' Amy, with Jessie and Paige, take part in the crime wave happening in Hope City by robbing a few stores and then hiding at their home in the abandoned warehouse near the pier. However, Vincent and Red are able to find them and, despite being asked to turn themselves over, fight them resulting in the former two being beaten by them. After Jessie and Paige threaten the two to never come back, Amy distances herself. A few days later, after the three have once again successfully robbed a store and returned home, they are attacked by the Danger Brothers who are seeking revenge at the three for taking their score. Amy is the last to be captured after she tries to escape. They are taken to the Brothers' base where the two plan to kill them in retaliation. Luckily, the arrival of Vincent, Red and Darkmon prevents their demise and save them. Joining forces with the three, Amy attacks the bot by shrouding its vision, giving Paige and Jessie the chance to knock it down. All six of them then destroy the robot, sending the Brothers flying. Afterwards, Jay asks them if they wish to stay with him in the warehouse he lives in after their own home was destroyed by the Danger Brothers. Despite hesitating, Amy asks Jessie and Paige to take the offer since they really have nowhere else to go. A few days later, Jay begins teaching her and the rest of the group how to properly use their powers in order for them to turn over their criminal ways behind them, with Amy being a little bit nervous. Powers and Abilities 'Aerokinesis' Amy has the power to control the wind around her. Her usual techniques with it are to push her attackers away, with the hope that she force of her attack is enough to drive them off or, at best, knock them out. 'Regeneration' In addition to her above power, Amy has the ability to regenerate any wound sustained in her body. Relationships ''--- Amy's Relationships'' Gallery 'Chapter I' VincentAndTheUniverseCrew(1).png|Amy, alongside her friends in the Universe Crew (Chapter I - Season 1) 'Chapter II' 'Chapter III' 'Chapter IV' AmyReins(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Amy as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 AmySkye(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Amy as she appears in Season 3 of Chapter IV UniverseCrew(ChIV-SE2Artwork).PNG Amy Skye -- artwork 4.png 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' 'Others' LazyDrawing(2).png|Amy hugging Vincent LazyDrawing(9).png|Amy and Stephanie The Universe Crew banner 1.png|Amy in the "Universe Crew" banner for Chapter IV - Season 1 LazyDrawing(7).png|Amy, alongside most of the girls that are in love with Vincent vincent x amy 9.png|Amy and Vincent Trivia *Amy is based off of an antagonist in a stick fight animation called "Project Retribution". **The animation was a tribute to the original Shock series. **However, unlike her original counterpart she can't morph herself into living smoke. *Amy's last name was originally "Reins" before being changed to "Skye". *As of Chapter V: Part 6, Amy's scarf is torn on both edges. *Amy currently holds the second longest appearance of a female character in the entire series, only behind Maddy and ahead of Jessie. *Amy was originally meant to be the group's first casualty during the attack in Hope City High School during Part 5 of Chapter I before it was changed. Additionally, this meant that she was supposed to die back then. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character)